This Is The End
by Jellytaco
Summary: The skies were painted grey and the city was licked by flames. Both heroes fought against the evil rising in the city, squashing the light with in. And this time, our heroes might not be the ones walking away. Rated M for coarse language, possible adult themes and a butt load of humour.


_The day was grey and the clouds were roaring at each other, sparking up tension. On land, people lay still under rubble and clad in dust. Ladybug ran to her partner, trapped beneath two pillars in a hotel she had visited too many times before. The colour drained from her face as she choked, stumbling back as she bumps into someone._

 _"It's over" he whispered._

 _It couldn't be._

 _Could it?_

 _3 days Earlier_

Marinette sat in class, her and Alya were bantering about who they thought would win in a fight between DC Characters and Marvel Characters, Alya was pulling some pretty good points about Marvel, but Marinette had a very good rebuttal.

"But I think that DC characters would have a better time takiing down people with out their powers, like 'The Arrow', he got that way through training!" Marinette boasts "And with magic on his side, what could go wrong?"

"If we're putting Hawkeye againist The Green Arrow, Hawk Eye will win, hands down!" Alya says.

"Why?"

"Because he's part of a team" Alya says "And teams always do better together"

"Like Chat Noir and Ladybug" Marinette says as she smiles.

"Girl, it's Ladybug and Chat Noir" Alya says "Everyone knows she's in command"

"Well guys like a strong female" Nino says as he walks in taking his head phones off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" both girls asks as Nino laughs nervously.

"Is that Adrien I hear?" the poor boy asks walking back out the door.

Both girls were walking down into the courtyard , laughing about god knows what, it was girl talk, we'll never know. Marinette laughter was contagious as Alya wipes the tears from her eyes and tries not to laugh, resulting in her laughing even more before.

"What are they laughing at?" Chloe asks Sabrina as people couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

Chloe's clack of small heels alerted the giggling pair, as they tried to muffle their giggles. Instead they held up Alya's phone and hit play.

"One of my Motion Camera's caught this!" she says as Chloe watches, her eletric blue eyes watching the screen.

"I'm a Lesbian" a voice says as she keeps watching.

"I thought you were American" the boy says as Marinette holds onto the pole next to her as she falls to the ground crying with laughter.

"Is he stupid or something?" Chloe asks with a small smile, it was a little amusing in all honesty.

"Marinette you need to pull yourself together" Alya says as Marinette looks flustered.

"You s-s-shou-" she started laughing again as Alya sighs and drags the hysterical girl away.

Outside the school, a woman stood, she had lost her job and was laughed at as she left. Hearing that laughter, just threw her deeper into abyss. Saddened, darkness grew like a tumour in her as a butterfly was seen fluttering into the girls nametag.

"Downer, I am Hawkmoth, you feel ashamed, I give you the power to make others sad around you and get revenge on those who are happy. All I need, is for you to get Chat Noir and Ladybugs Miraculous"

"As you wish Hawkmoth" the woman says as she receives a make over.

She slowly turned grey, as she turned to the closet person.

"Woah, is she from a black & white olden day movie?" a person asks as he's zapped as he loses his colour "Man, I'm so sad now"

Marinette had a bruise on her shoulder from the attack from Downer. And that name... Downer, Hawkmoth was losing his touch. Like the other day...

"I'm Rain Cloud and I make it rain!" the man screams as both Chat and Ladybug become confused.

"So you make it rain?" Chat asks scratching his head "Isn't that a good thing? Some places have droughts at the moment"

"You should go to some Orchards or Vineyards, they could really use it" Ladybug says as the stormy male growls.

"Rain is a terrifying power, not to be-"

"I saw one of those umbrella's that light up, so you have a light in the dark at night, if it's raining" Chat says.

"Think of the economy with the wine and fruits" Ladybug continues.

But that was beside the point. She was honestly surprised, what was the villain playing at? Was he taking a break on the cool name's? Her attentioned turned back to the window as she stood up surprised. There stood a huge illusion of Volpina!

"Tikki, what's going on?" she asks as the small red blob flies up next to the window.

"Marinette, this doesn't make sense, there's never been two villains in the same day" Tikki says as Marinette nods "But's a threat and we need to protect Paris!"

"Well" the blue haired girl says as she smiles "Tikki! SPOTS ON!"

"Plagg! It's Volpina!" Adrien shouts shutting the tab on his computer off and deleting his history.

"Two villains in one day?" Plagg asks as he presses his face against the window.

"Plagg! CLAWS OUT!"

Both arrived at the scene as Volpina stood proudly bow staff at her side as she grins.

''Lila, why are you-" Chat starts.

"It's Volpina!" she shouts "And this time, I'll destroy you!"

"You lost last time and you'll lose this time too!" Chat Noir shouts.

Blue Feathers, with deadly points embedded in the ground as Chat Noir dodges and Ladybug goes wide eye.

"Well, it's different this time" Lila says as she smirks victoriously.

"Because this time" the feather wielding male starts as his eyes glower at the pair of super heroes "She's got me"


End file.
